


The Maiden of Pokemon Tower

by ginnekomiko



Series: Pokemon Side Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little side story about a girl from Lavender Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden of Pokemon Tower

It was their fault.

If those thugs had never entered the tower... the ghosts wouldn't be acting like this!

Kana had thought the men were strange when they first arrived in town. Had she known then what she knew now... well, she would have asked Grandpa for his help in removing them. He was the town elder. He'd been looking after the spirits in the tower for longer than she'd been alive.

That's why he was taken to the top of the tower. Those men had dragged him from their home for his knowledge.

What she was planning was reckless, but she didn't have a choice.

"Charmeleon, help me, please," she said.

Originally, Grandpa had arranged for Charmander to be her companion due to her fear of the tower. The light from his tail helped her navigate the dark corners, and to find the stairs. Now, she could almost navigate the place blindfolded. The two of them ran past the first floor, following the wailing of the Gastly. They were using the voices of the other tower maidens and monks, but the source was certainly coming from them.

"Give me... blood," a woman said as she latched onto her shoulders.

"Persian!" she called.

Silently, she saw the lithe figure meld into the shadows, its claws poised. It was getting ready for Faint Attack. The Gastly inside the possessed bodies leapt out trying to confuse her companion, but Persian was too fast. It pounced. With Charmeleon in front and Persian behind, Kana could feel her courage returning. There was light, there was strength.


End file.
